wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gwiazda Południa/19
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Gwiazda Południa Cudowna grota. Był to w samej rzeczy Templar, którego Cyprjan ujrzał po przebudzeniu następnego ranka. Przywitanie było czułe. Można było zauważyć wielką radość, jaką koń odczuwał na równi z jeźdźcem, odzyskującym swego wiernego towarzysza. Cyprjan po śniadaniu wsiadł o własnych siłach na rumaka, Pharamond prowadził za cugle Templara i ruszono do stolicy Tonaia. Po drodze Cyprjan opowiadał w dalszym ciągu przygody wyprawy, a gdy mówiąc o zniknięciu Matakita, mniej więcej opisał jego wygląd, Barthes zaczął się śmiać głośno. – Aha, zdaje mi się, że będę mógł ci coś opowiedzieć o tym złodzieju, chociaż o djamencie nic niewiem. – Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? zapytał Cyprjan. – A no, że moi bassutowie złapali wczoraj błąkającego się po okolicy kafra i, związawszy mu ręce i nogi, oddali do rozporządzenia Tonaia. Zdaje mi się, że Tonaia nie będzie się pieścił z nim, gdyż bardzo obawia się szpiegów, a kafr obcego pochodzenia musi w nim budzić podejrzenie. Dotąd biedaka oszczędzano, bo na szczęście posiada zręczność kuglarza i może pretendować do godności wróżbity. – Teraz nie wątpię ani chwili, że to Matakit, zawołał Cyprjan. – Tonaia ma ułożoną nie małą listę kar dla swoich wrogów, lecz powtarzam ci, rzekł Barthes, że możesz być spokojnym, co do losu twego sługi. Jego godność wróżbity ochrania go, i ręczę ci, że zastaniemy go zdrowym za naszym powrotem. Wiadomość ta uspokoiła Cyprjana, cel jego był zatem osiągniętym. Nie wątpił też ani na chwilę, że Matakit ma przy sobie djament p. Watkinsa i że jemu wyda go bez oporu. Tak rozmawiali dwaj przyjaciele, przebywając równinę, którą Cyprjan poprzednio przejeżdżał na grzbiecie żyrafy. Pod wieczór dojechano do stolicy Tonaia, rozłożonej w półkole na niewielkiem wzgórzu. Było to prawdziwe miasto, liczące 10-15 tysięcy mieszkańców, z pięknemi ulicami, obszernemi chatami, dobrze prezentującemi się na zewnątrz, a wewnętrzne ich urządzenie wskazywało dobrobyt. Za ukazaniem się Barthesa odsunęły się wszystkie barjery przez liczne podwórza aż do sali przyjęć ceremonialnych, gdzie zwykle przebywał Tonaia „niezwyciężony zwycięzca” w otoczeniu licznej świty oficerów i straży. Tonaia liczył lat 40. Wzrostu był wysokiego i silnie zbudowany, ubranie jego stanowił czerwony płaszcz bez rękawów i bogato haftowany fartuch ze szklanych pereł. Na głowie miał djadem z zębów dzika, na ramionach i stopach liczne bransolety z błyszczącej miedzi. Wyraz twarzy jego był inteligentny, lecz twardy i despotyczny. Barthes, nie widziany od paru dni, został bardzo uroczyście przyjęty zarówno jak towarzyszący mu przyjaciel. – Przyjaciele naszych przyjaciół są naszymi przyjaciółmi, rzekł Tonaia jak najzwyklejszy mieszczanin. Usłyszawszy, że nowy jego gość jest cierpiącym, wyznaczył mu jedną z najpiękniejszych komnat swego zamku i kazał podać sutą wieczerzę. Według rady Barthesa pozostawiono sprawę z Matakitem do następnego dnia. Zdrowie Cyprjana nie pozostawiało nic do życzenia, gdy następnego dnia razem z przyjacielem udał się do króla. Cały dwór był zebrany w wielkiej sali i obaj cudzoziemcy przyłączyli się do orszaku. Pharamond dość wprawnie mówił krajowym językiem i on też prowadził pertraktacje. – Moi bassutowie, mówił do króla, ujęli niedawno młodego kafra, którego oddali do twego rozporządzenia. Otóż, okazuje się, że jest to służący mego przyjaciela, wielkiego uczonego, Cyprjana Méré, który liczy na twoją wspaniałomyślność, że mu go wydasz. W imieniu więc jego i mojem, jako przyjaciel twój, udaję się do ciebie z tą prośbą. Tonaia zrobił dyplomatyczną minę. Witam u siebie wielkiego uczonego, odpowiedział, lecz co on mnie ofiaruje w zamian za więźnia? – Doskonałą fuzję, 10 razy po 10 nabojów i woreczek ze szklannemi perłami, oświadczył Barthes. Przychylny szmer pośród obecnych był odpowiedzią na to hojne wynagrodzenie; jeden tylko Tonaia nie zdawał się być zbyt rozczulonym. Tonaia jest wielkim władcą, przemówił królik, prostując się w swym fotelu, i bogowie się nim opiekują. Przed miesiącem przysłali oni Barthesa z dzielnymi wojakami i bronią, aby mu pomogli zwyciężyć wrogów. Dlatego więc, jeżeli Pharamondowi Barthes zależy natem, wrócimy służącego zdrowym i całym jego przyjacielowi. – A gdzie on się teraz znajduje? zapytał strzelec. – W Świętej grocie, gdzie go strzegą we dnie i w nocy, odpowiedział Tonaia uroczyście. Pharamond Barthes przetłómaczył tę odpowiedź Cyprjanowi i prosił króla o pozwolenie odwiedzenia więźnia wraz z przyjacielem. Przy tych słowach nieprzyjazny szmer przebiegł wśród zebranych. Nie, żądania tych białych są bezwstydne! nikt obcy jeszcze nie przekroczył progu Świętej groty. Krążyła przepowiednia, że gdy biały człowiek pozna jej tajemnicę, państwo Tonaia rozpadnie się. Despotyczny król nie lubiał, gdy poddani jego wyrażali swoją opinję i dlatego może postanowił postąpić wręcz przeciwnie, aby im pokazać, że nie pozwoli narzucić sobie zdania. – Tonaia zamienił krew ze swoim sprzymierzeńcem, rzekł wyniośle i niema przed nim tajemnic. Czy ty i twój przyjaciel umiecie dotrzymać przysięgi? Pharamond Barthes odpowiedział twierdząco. – Dobrze zatem, ciągnął dalej król, przysięgnijcie mi nie dotknąć nic z tego, co w grocie zobaczycie i przysięgnijcie, iż po opuszczeniu groty, wykreślicie ją z pamięci waszej! przysięgnijcie nigdy nie próbować wtargnąć do niej, ani starać się odkryć jej wejścia! Nareszcie, przysięgnijcie nigdy nikomu nie powiedzieć ani słowa o tem, co tam zobaczycie! Z ręką podniesioną powtarzał Cyprjan i Barthes słowa tej przysięgi. Tonaia wydał wówczas kilka rozkazów. Dwór powstał, wojownicy uszykowali się w dwa szeregi. Kilku służących przyniosło dwa kawałki płótna dla zawiązania oczu cudzoziemcom, król siadł w palankin i, kazawszy im aby usiedli obok niego, ruszył w drogę, niesiony przez 12 kafrów w otoczeniu całego orszaku dworskiego. Droga było dość długą, trwała blizko dwie godziny. Po uderzeniach, które czuli nawet w palankinie, Cyprjan i Pharamond wnosili, że są niesieni pod górę. Z dziwnego ochłodzenia się powietrza i odgłosu kroków orszaku, można było wnosić, że wstępowano do podziemi. Wreszcie dym z łuczywa niewątpliwie pochodził od pochodni, któremi oświetlano drogę. Jeszcze pół godziny trwał pochód, poczem palankin ustawiono na ziemi. Tonaia wysiadł i rozkazał swym gościom zdjąć opaskę z oczu. W pierwszej chwili rażeni blaskiem światła, jak to zwykle bywa, gdy funkcje wzrokowe przez czas jakiś przerwane były, Cyprjan i Pharamond przypuszczali, że są ofiarą halucynacji, tak świetne i nieoczekiwane zjawisko przedstawiło się ich oczom. Stali oni pośrodku olbrzymiej groty, na podłodze usianej piaskiem złotym. Sklepienie podobne do gotyckich świątyń, gubiło się w zmroku. Ściany tej podziemnej budowli wyłożone były stalaktytami o nieporównanem bogactwie tonów; światło pochodni odbijało się tęczowemi kolorami. Błyskotliwe kolory, różnorodność kształtów i załamań charakteryzowały tę dziwną krystalizację. Nie widziano tu, jak w innych grotach, jednostajnego nagromadzenia kwarcowych kolumn. Natura popuściła tu wodze fantazji i ani razu się nie powtórzyła w swych tworach. Skały ametystowe, mury z sardoniksu, ławki z rubinów, igły ze szmaragdów, kolumnady z szafirów, niezmierzonej długości, góry z akwamarinów, żyrandole z turkusów, lustra z opali, ganki z różowego gipsu i lapislazuli; wszystko co państwo minerałów posiada przejrzystego, świecącego, wyjątkowego i kosztownego, użyto jako materjał do tej cudownej budowli. Ze świata roślinnego wybrano takie twory, na jakie się tylko mogła zdobyć najbujniejsza fantazja ludzka. Tapety z mineralnego mchu, miękkości aksamitu, przezroczyste plecionki z wierzby, zawierające kwiaty i owoce z drogich kamieni zrobione, przypominały czarodziejskie ogrody. W głębi połyskiwała tafla jeziora, utworzona z pogrążonego w piasku jednego djamentu, długości 20 metrów. Lekkiej budowy zamki z chalcedonu, kioski i wieżyczki z berylu i topasu, unosiły się tak wysoko, iż oko, zmęczone blaskiem, nie śledziło ich końca. Snopy światła, odbite w tysiącznych pryzmach, załamujące i krzyżujące się ze wszech stron, tworzyły taką symfonię barw i blasków, że wystarczało aż nadto do zupełnego rażenia oka ludzkiego. Cyprjan nie wątpił dłużej. Widział się przeniesionym do jednego z tych tajemniczych zagłębień, których istnienie już dawno przeczuł, a gdzie natura nagromadza i krystalizuje najdroższe kamienie, z których kopacze w najbogatszych kopalniach znajdują tylko małe odłamki. Z początku wątpił o prawdziwości tego, co widział, przekonał się jednak, krając pierścionkiem olbrzymią ławkę z kryształów, że są to kamienie naturalne, nic pozostawiały bowiem najmniejszego śladu porysowania. Były to zatem djamenty, rubiny i szafiry, nagromadzone w tak olbrzymich ilościach, że oceny ich możnaby dokonać tylko liczbami astronomicznemi. Leżały tu przedmioty wartości trillionow, kwadrillionów. Czy Tonaia wiedział o posiadanym przez się olbrzymiem bogactwie, możnaby wątpić, bo i Barthes zdawał się nie przypuszczać, aby te kryształy były drogocennemi kamieniami. Król negrów sądził się bezwątpienia tylko panem i posiadaczem dość osobliwej groty, której sekretu kazała mu strzedz prorocza przepowiednia. Potwierdzać to przypuszczenie zdawały się stosy kości ludzkich, które leżały po kątach. Czy było to miejsce grzebania gromady, lub może służyła ta grota, co jest bardzo możliwe, do obchodu straszliwych uroczystości, gdzie krew ludzka płynęła obficie przy ucztach kannibalicznych? Barthesowi nasunęły się również podobne przypuszczenia i, nachylając się ku towarzyszowi, szepnął po cichu: – Tonaia wprawdzie zapewnia, że podczas jego panowania podobne obchody miejsca nie miały, lecz widok tych kości nie pozwala mi ufać jego słowom. Wskazał przytem palcem na stos olbrzymi świeżo złożonych kości, które nosiły ślady, że pokrywające je mięso było gotowane. Wrażenie to niebawem jeszcze się wzmocniło. Król i jego goście dotarli do końca groty gdzie widniało zagłębienie, rodzaj kapliczki przy katedrze. Mocna krata z drzewa zamykała wejście, po za którem w klatce drewnianej siedział więzień. Klatka była tak małą, iż mógł on w niej siedzieć tylko skurczonym i ten przymusowy spokój miał zapewne na celu utuczenie nieszczęśliwego. Więźniem tym był Matakit! – To ty, ty ojczulku, wykrzyknął nieszczęśliwy kafr w chwili, gdy poznał Cyprjana. Zabierz mnie stąd, uwolnij mnie! Wolę już wrócić do Gryqualandu i być tam powieszonym, jak tu w tej klatce kurzej oczekiwać strasznego zgonu, który mi zgotuje okrutny Tonaia zaczem mnie zje! Słowa te wyjąkał tak przejmującym głosem, iż wzruszył Cyprjana. – Dobrze Matakit, odpowiedział mu inżynier, mogę się postarać o uwolnienie twoje, ale zanim nie oddasz djamentu, nie opuścisz tej klatki. – Oddać djament, ojczulku, zawołał Matakit, ależ ja go nie miałem nigdy, przysięgam! Mówił to z takim akcentem prawdy, iż nie można było wątpić w szczerość jego słów. Wiemy, że Cyprjan już poprzednio niezbyt wierzył w przypisywane Matakitowi przestępstwo. – Jeżeli zatem nie ukradłeś djamentu, to czemuż uciekłeś? – badał go dalej. – Dlatego, odpowiedział Matakit, bo po wykazaniu niewinności moich towarzyszy, powiedziano by napewno, że to jago ukradłem, a w Gryqualandzie, wiesz pan dobrze o tem, nie robią długich ceremonji z wieszaniem kafra. Skazują go zanim oskarżą! przestraszyłem się i uciekłem przez Transwaal, jak prawdziwy winowajca. – No, dobrze, wierzę ci, rzekł Cyprjan, ale czy chcesz wrócić do Gryqualandu i narazić się znowuż na podejrzenie? – Tak, wolę, niż tu zostać, rzekł biedak zdrętwiały z przerażenia. – Bądź spokojny, mój przyjaciel postara się cię uwolnić. Strzelec zwrócił się do Tonaia: – Powiedz szczerze, co chcesz w zamian za tego więźnia? Tonaia po krótkim namyśle rzekł: 4 fuzje, 10 razy po 10 nabojów do każdej i 4 woreczki szklannych pereł; to nie zadużo, nieprawdaż? – To jest 20 razy za dużo, lecz Pharamond Barthes jest twoim przyjacielem i zrobi wszystko, aby ci swą życzliwość okazać. Wyrzekłszy te słowa, namyślał się również przez chwilę i rzekł: – Słuchaj Tonaia, dostaniesz, czego żądasz, ale dasz nam zato zaprząg bawołów, potrzebną żywność i straż honorową, aby wszystkich tych mężów przeprowadzić przez Transwaal. – Zgoda, odpowiedział Tonaia, wysoce zadowolony. Więźnia wypuszczono zaraz na wolność, i nasyciwszy jeszcze raz oczy cudami groty, pozwolili sobie Pharamond, Cyprjan i Matakit zawiązać oczy i odwieść napowrót do pałacu Tonaia, gdzie z okazji zawartej umowy miała się odbyćwielka uroczystość. Umówiono się jeszcze, że Matakit nie zaraz powróci do Wandergaart-Kopji, tylko poczeka na wiadomości od Cyprjana. Bieg wypadków okaże, że ostrożność ta nie była zbyteczną. Następnego dnia Cyprjan, Pharamond, Lî i Matakit wyruszyli pod liczną strażą z powrotem do Gryqualandu. Teraz nie można już było dłużej się łudzić że „Gwiazda Południa” była straconą i p. Watkins nie wyszle jej do Londynu, aby tam pośród najpiękniejszych klejnotów Anglji, blaskiem swym przewyższała wszystkie inne.